Aku Cinta Indonesia
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Edward Cullen adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedang menyelesaikan karya ilmiahnya. Edward mengambil tema utk karya ilmiahnya tentang kebudayaan. Edward tertarik dengan kebudayaan Indonesia terutama dengan Kesenian negara tersebut. Observasi Edward di Indonesia sungguh membuat Edward semakin mencintai Indonesia. "Tantangan dari Ren untuk meramaikan HUT RI KE-69"


**Aku Cinta Indonesia**

**Dibuat untuk tantangan dari Ren untuk meramaikan HUT RI ke-69**

**Casts:**

**Edward Cullen**

**OC [Suryono dan Sutinah]**

**Warnings : Kelewat AU, OOC, bahasa Jawa yang ngawur, tidak adanya **_**vampire**_** dan **_**werewolf**_**. Cuma ada manusia biasa.**

**Tulisan ini dibuat untuk memenuhi tantangan bukan bermaksud untuk menghina ataupun menghujat. Maaf jika ada kesamaan nama.**

**Tema: Lestarikan Budaya Kita**

**Selamat Membaca.**

* * *

Edward Cullen adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan sejarah yang sedang menyusun karya ilmiah. Sebuah karya ilmiah yang berhubungan dengan kebudayaan negara kepulauan terbesar di Asia yaitu Indonesia. Ada alasan khusus Edward memilih Indonesia, sebuah negara yang berada jauh dari tempat asalnya. Sebagai warga Inggris, Edward sangat mencintai kebudayaan Indonesia yang beragam yang tersebar dari ujung barat hingga timur. Mulai dari kesenian hingga barang-barang yang dihasilkan di Indonesia. Seperti yang berada di kamar Edward. Ada sebuah lemari antik yang sengaja Edward pesan dari Indonesia. Kualitas lemari yang berasal dari Jepara tidak kalah hebat dengan buatan negara lain. Bahkan bisa dikatakan Jepara penghasil barang-barang kayu yang berkualitas tinggi. Tidak heran jika saat diberikan tugas akhir, Edward memilih topik yang berhubungan dengan kebudayaan Indonesia. Ini Edward lakukan demi bukti kecintaannya pada Indonesia.

Ketika Edward mengambil judul untuk karya ilmiahnya. Beberapa teman-teman Edward tidak setuju dengan judul yang akan dia ambil. Menurut mereka, Edward akan membutuhkan waktu lama dalam menyelesaikan karya ilmiah dan membuang waktu saja. Edward hanya tersenyum saat teman-temannya mulai memberikan keluhan pada dirinya. Namun banyak pula yang mendukung dirinya. Terutama dari keluarga, teman dan tunangan. Edward tidak membutuhkan orang yang hanya membuatnya jauh tertinggal di belakang. Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat mendukung keputusannya karena bagi Edward, dirinya mempunyai tanggungjawab dalam menentukan masa depannya sendiri. Bukan orang lain yang menentukan masa depan Edward.

Seperti saat ini, Edward tengah duduk di ruang tamu. Dikelilingi keluarga besarnya beserta teman dan kekasihnya.

"Apa kau yakin ?" tanya Alice—adik Edward yang terlihat murung ketika Edward akan pergi dari rumah mereka.

"Tentu saja adikku." Edward mengacak rambut pendek Alice. "Aku harus pergi. Jika aku tidak pergi maka aku tidak akan menyelesaikan kuliahku. Memangnya kau mau aku menjadi mahasiswa abadi?"

Alice memberengut tidak suka seraya membenarkan rambut pendeknya. "Tentu saja tidak. Mana mau aku punya kakak yang menjadi mahasiswa selamanya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bengkel yang baru saja kita buka? Bukankah kau adalah bosnya? Tidak mungkin kau meninggalkannya begitu saja." protes terlontar dari Jacob—teman Edward tiba-tiba yang tidak setuju dengan kepergian Edward yang akan memakan waktu lama. Bagi Jacob dengan kepergian Edward maka tidak akan teman yang membantu dirinya mengurusi bengkel.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan dari keluarga atau teman sekitar rumahmu. Aku dengar Sean tertarik dengan otomotif. Bengkel itu jangan kau biarkan begitu saja." Usulan Edward langsung dibalas cepat oleh Jacob. "Minta bantuan saja pada mereka."

"Bukankah kau tidak suka dengan teman-temanku?"

Edward tersenyum lebar. "Sedikit. Tapi kau tidak mungkin mengurusinya sendiri. Untuk urusan bengkel, aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu."

Tiba-tiba Rose memeluk Edward. Jujur baru kali ini Rose memeluk adiknya. Edward merasa Rose memeluknya dirinya canggung.

"Kau baik-baik saja di sana. Jaga kesehatanmu." Katanya, terlihat wajah cantiknya menyiratkan kesedihan di sana.

Edward tersenyum, mencoba untuk membuat Rose tidak khawatir padanya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kak. Doakan semoga karyaku ini selesai dengan cepat. Dan lancar saat berada di sana."

"Tentu saja." Aku mengangguk.

Carlisle—kepala keluarga Cullen tampak tegar dari semuanya. Berbeda dengan istrinya menunjukkan bahwa istrinya tidak rela jika Edward meninggalkan keluarga di Inggris.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku." Pinta Edward pada Carlisle dan Esme. Edward memandangi kedua orangtuanya bergantian. Menyakinkan mereka berdua agar tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja dan sering memberi kabar pada kalian. Kita bukan hidup di zaman purba lagi." Canda Edward membuat Esme menyunggingkan bibirnya, membentuk senyuman di wajah cantik itu.

"Kami percaya padamu." Carlisle menepuk pundak Edward. Percaya Edward akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

Setelah menyakinkan orangtuanya. Edward mendekati wanita cantik yang tengah menjauh dari keramaian. Berdiri di sudut ruangan ini. Edward tahu bahwa Bella—tunangannya tidak ingin melihat wanita cantik itu sedang menitikkan air mata.

Edward mengamati ekspresi Bella sebelum dirinya berucap. "Jika kau seperti ini lebih baik aku tidak usah pergi."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ed." Bella bersikeras. "Aku akan marah jika kau tetap di sini. Aku tidak akan senang jika kau belum mendapatkan gelar pertamamu. Aku tidak akan menikahimu." Bella mengancam Edward agar dirinya tidak membatalkan perjalanannya di Indonesia.

Edward menggeleng. "Kau sulit dipercaya."

Bella segera memeluk Edward, memeluknya erat. "Jaga baik-baik dirimu. Jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku. Jangan bermain mata di sana."

"Kau cantik. Bagaimana mungkin aku menduakanmu." Edward mengenggam tangan Bella dengan luwes, tanpa ragu. "Aku mencintaimu." Seketika Edward mencium bibir Bella.

Celetukan kakak Edward—Emmet membuat wajah Bella dan Edward merona merah padam. "Lebih baik kalian masuk saja ke kamar dan buat anak di sana."

"Diam kau Em!" Edward menatap Emmet kesal.

"Tenang saudaraku. Jangan tanggapi Emmet. Dia akan senang jika kau kesal padanya." Jasper—adik Edward berusaha menenangkan Edward yang sepertinya akan memukul Emmet.

"Tenanglah. Di sini kalian akan melepas Edward untuk ke Indonesia. Mama harap tidak ada pertengakaran. Emmet jangan memancing Edward untuk memukulmu." Esme berusaha menengahi antara Edward dan Emmet.

"Aku hanya bercanda ma." Emmet segera memberikan senyuman lebarnya. "Dia saja yang seperti wanita. Cepat sekali marah."

"Jam berapa keberangkatanmu?" Jacob bertanya pada Edward. Berusaha mengabaikan celetukkan Emmet.

Edward melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. "Pukul tiga belas lewat empat puluh lima"

"Karena sekarang sudah pukul dua belas siang. Ada baiknya kita pergi sekarang." Usul Alice yang bergegas akan membawa barang Edward. "Kita tidak ingin dirimu ketinggalan pesawat, bukan?"

Edward mengangguk. Dia setuju usulan Alice. Setelah itu semuanya segera bergegas pergi. Keluarga, teman dan kekasihnya mengantar ke bandara. Edward satu mobil dengan keluarganya. Di susul dengan kekasih dan temannya di belakang mobil Edward. Suhu kota tidak terlalu panas. Lebih baik dari kemarin. Tidak ada hujan hanya ada matahari bersinar terang.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja." sekian kali keluarga Edward mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Bahkan kekasih dan temannya mengatakan kalimat seperti itu.

"Aku akan menghubungi kalian semua." Edward berucap menyakinkan. Ucapan Edward pada semua orang yang mengantar dirinya sebelum dia meninggalkan Inggris.

Semua satu per satu bergantian memeluk erat Edward, membuat Edward mengkhawatirkan tulangnya, kemudian Edward segera menaiki pesawat menuju Indonesia, dan semuanya akan berubah untuk ke depannya. Tidak akan ada lagi hiruk pikuk kota London. Yang ada nantinya suasana yang menyejukkan dengan pohon-pohon jati yang menjulang tinggi.

Makan waktu hampir lima belas jam di pesawat bahkan lebih. Transit beberapa kali hingga Edward sampai di Indonesia. Belum lagi dia harus duduk kembali di dalam bis agar menuju tempat yang dia tuju. Selama perjalanan ke tempat tujuan, banyak sekali orang-orang yang memandangnya. Mungkin mereka heran dengan ketampanan Edward yang sangat luar biasa. Bahkan ada pula yang meminta foto bersama dengan Edward. Inilah yang Edward suka dari orang-orang Indonesia. Mereka begitu ramah dengan orang asing dan selalu membantu orang yang kesusahan.

Tidak terasa perjalan panjang itu akhirnya berakhir ketika Edward sampai di desa Bejiharjo—Karangmojo. Sebuah desa yang terletak di daerah Gunung Kidul, Yogyakarta. Pemandangan yang indah dengan penduduk yang ramah. Sebagai salah satu kabupaten di Yogyakarta. Gunung Kidul memiliki berbagai adat istiadat, kesenian daerah budaya, maupun potensi alam yang indah. Gunung Kidul terkenal dengan daerah yang sulit air karena curah hujan yang sedikit. Mereka harus menelusuri jalan kerikil demi mendapatkan air. Tidak mereka perdulikan terik matahari yang benderang demi mendapatkan seember air. Banyak penduduk yang masih susah mendapatkan air. Akan tetapi tidak semua daerah di Gunung Kidul kesulitan air seperti kecamatan Tanjung Sari yang berdekatan laut-laut yang indah. Pantai Baron, Pantai Krakal, dan masih banyak pantai yang lain. Di daerah Karangmojo juga terdapat objek wisata yang terkenal seperti wisata Goa Pindul. Dan masih kecamatan lainnya.

Di Gunung Kidul tepatnya kecamatan Karangmojo, Edward akan tinggal selama dua minggu untuk melakukan observasi mengenai salah satu kesenian Indonesia yang hampir punah di sana. Wayang Beber, salah satu kesenian Indonesia yang hampir punah yang akan Edward jadikan sebagai karya ilmiahnya. Banyak dari kalangan para pelestarian kesenian memperkenalkan jenis kesenian ini dengan metode modern. Namun bagi Edward, Wayang Beber asli yang masih belum dimodifikasi dan jalan cerita yang asli membuat Edward berani mengambil karya ilmiah tentang kesenian tersebut. Bagi Edward, kalau tak ada lagi yang melestarikan suatu kesenian maupun kebudayaan yang lain maka suatu bangsa akan kehilangan identitasnya secara perlahan. Seperti orang gila yang lupa akan dirinya sendiri.

Edward berusaha untuk mengenalkan wayang beber ini melalui karya ilmiahnya. Berharap ada perhatian khusus bagi wayang yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang dalang yang berasal Bejiharjo. Ada penyebab sendiri yang menyebabkan wayang beber ini menjadi langka.

Edward menyapa orang tua bernama Suryono yang merupakan pewaris wayang beber dari kakeknya. Bapak suryono ini adalah seorang dalang wayang beber yang langka itu. Edward tersenyum dan mengucapkan sepatah dua kata. Beruntung Edward menguasai bahasa Indonesia dengan lancar.

"Silahkan masuk, mister." Dengan ramah Suryono menerima kedatangan Edward yang jauh-jauh dari Inggris.

Dalam hati Edward ingin tertawa dengan panggilan yang diberikan oleh bapaknya. Agak terasa asing ketika Suyono melafalkan kata mister pada Edward. Terdengar aneh di pendengaran Edward.

"Pasti mister capek sekali." Ucap Suryono.

"Lumayan pak. Saya merasa was-was ketika saya belum juga tiba di tempat ini." Edward meletakkan tas yang dia gendong di sebelahnya.

Suryono tertawa keras. "Memang begitu mister. Ya sudah, mister istirahat saja dulu. Nanti malam kita bisa berbincang-bincang terkait hal yang ingin mister ketahui."

Edward memaklumi tawa yang keluar dari Suryono. Sebenarnya Edward membutuhkan tempat untuk meluruskan kakinya.

"Terima kasih pak. Kalau boleh panggil saja Edward." Ucap Edward berterima kasih seraya meralat panggilan untuk dirinya. "Jangan menggunakan panggilan mister. Saya lebih senang bapak memanggil dengan Edward saja." lanjut Edward menambahkan.

Lagi-lagi Suryono tertawa. "Tentu saja. Bapak akan memanggil Edward dengan panggilan mas."

Edward tentu saja senang mendapatkan panggilan khas dari Suryono. Setidaknya Edward membaur dengan keluarga yang akan menampung dirinya.

Edward mendengar samar-samar percakapan dalam bahasa Jawa yang tidak terlalu Edward kuasai.

"Wih, pak Yono, tempate eneng wong londo. Seko ngendi wong londo iku?" tanya seorang perempuan tua yang sedang menguyah sirih. Perempuan tua itu bertanya seraya melirik ke arah Edward. "Bagus tenan rupane." [Tempatnya ada orang asing. Darimana orang asing itu? Tampan sekali wajahnya.]

"Opo toh mbak yu? Kowe gelem aku kenalin karo wong londo iku?" tantang Suryono seraya menarik tangan perempuan tua itu. Tak lepas tawa yang khas keluar dari mulut Suryono. [Apa sih mbak yu? Kamu mau aku kenalin sama orang asing itu?]

"Aku ora pengin." Mbak yu itu melepaskan tangan pak Suryono. "Aku arep muleh. Salam yo karep wong bagus iku." [Aku tidak mau. Aku mau pulang. Salam buat orang tampan itu]

"Kene tak kenalin. Jenenge Eward Cullen. Seko London. Iku loh Inggris. Mbak yu, ngerti ora?" Suryono mencegah kepergian mbak yu yang akan berlalu dari rumahnya. [Sini saya kenalin. Namanya Edward Cullen. Dari London. Itu loh Inggris.]

Perempuan itu ber-oh ria. "Waduh, aku isin. Aku wis tuwo." Buru-buru dia pergi dari sana setelah berpamitan pada Suryono. [Waduh, aku malu. Aku udah tua.]

"Mbak yu—mbak yu." Suparyono menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kowe arep aku kenali kok kayak gadis yang mau malam pertama." [kamu mau aku kenalin kok—]

Setelah itu Suryono pergi ke tempat kepala desa untuk melaporkan tamu yang berkunjung ke tempatnya. Sedangkan di tempat Suryono, Edward masih canggung dengan keadaan di dalam rumah Suryono. Jujur dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat.

"Mas, bisa istirahat di sini." Edward menoleh ke arah seorang ibu tua yang sedang menawarkan kamar padanya.

Edward segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sebelum menuju kamar, Edward mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam tas. Sudah dia persiapakn hadiah untuk keluarga Suryono.

"Waduh, mas Edward tidak usaha repot-repot bawa seperti ini. ibu jadi ndak enak." Malu-malu istri Suryono menerimanya. Bahasa Jawa yang kental keluar dari mulutnya.

Edward tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, bu. Keluarga saya sudah menyiapkan untuk keluarga pak Suryono."

"Makasih banyak mas." Istri Suryono—Sutinah memberikan ucapan terima kasih pada Edward yang berbaik hati memberikan oleh-oleh khas London untuk keluarga mereka. "Silahkan istirahat."

Edward mengangguk. Setelah itu, Edward bergegas memasuki kamar yang disediakan oleh Suryono dan Sutinah. Kini dia tidak lagi mendengar percakapan antara Suryono dengan perempuan tua itu. Edward merebahkan dirinya dengan mendesahkan napasnya yang berat. Berusaha membuat tenang tubuhnya. Akhirnya Edward dapat beristirahat total setelah mengalami perjalanan yang panjang. Dia memejamkan matanya. Membawa dirinya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Tidak terasa hari sudah berganti, malam yang dingin kini membentang luas di luar sana. Edward rasa istirahat yang baru dia lakukan cukup untuk mengembalikan staminanya. Edward bergegas keluar dari kamar. Berusaha menemukan pemilik rumah karena Edward memerlukan membersihkan badannya.

"Mas Edward. Ibu baru saja akan membangunkan mas." Sutinah terkejut ketika akan mengetuk pintu kamar Edward dan pemuda London itu membuka pintunya.

"Iya bu." Cengiran khas Edward terlihat. "Saya ingin mandi. Kira-kira di mana kamar mandinya?" tanya Edward. Terlihat handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya dengan peralatan mandi di salah satu tangannya.

Sutinah menunjukkan arah ke kamar mandi ."Setelah mandi langsung ke meja makan. Kami akan makan malam."

Edward mengangguk pelan. Pertanda bahwa setuju dengan perkataan Sutinah. Tak butuh lama, Edward melesat ke arah kamar mandi dan membenamkan dirinya di sana hingga lima belas menit ke depan.

Sedangkan di meja makan, Suryono dan Sutinah tengah berkumpul. Berbicara singkat di antara mereka berdua.

"Memangnya kang mas akan memperlihatkan pertunjukan wayang padanya?" tanya Sutinah pelan.

Suryono mengangguk. Menegak air putih, membuat sejuk di dalam kerongkongan. "Tentu saja. Setidaknya aku ingin memperlihatkan keindahan dari kesenian yang hampir punah ini. Mungkin saja, Edward akan membuat pertunjukan kesenian ini mendapat perhatian dari dalam maupun luar negeri."

Sutinah menggaruk hidungnya yang tak gatal. "Tetapi banyak sekali yang harus disiapkan. Belum lagi ritual-ritual sebelum pertunjukan wayang beber."

Suryono menoleh ke arah istrinya dan tersenyum. "Kalau kita ikhlas menjalani. Insya Allah semuanya akan beres. Kang mas yakin dengan apa yang kita kerjakan nantinya. Anak muda itu akan mendatangkan berkah pada kita seperti makanan yang sudah kamu buat."

"Kalau kang mas percaya maka aku percaya." Sutinah mendukung setiap keputusan suaminya itu. Dia percaya dengan kedatangan Edward maka semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik.

Terdengar deheman Edward yang menganggu acara saling pandang suami-istri tersebut.

"Silahkan duduk." Suryono mempersilahkan Edward untuk duduk di samping dirinya.

"Maaf, lauk Cuma ada seperti ini." Sutinah mengambilkan nasi gaplek buatannya. "Ini terbuat dari singkong."

Edward menerimanya makanan asing yang baru dia lihat dan akan dia makan. "Terima kasih."

"Makan yang banyak. Mungkin makanan di sini berbeda jauh dengan makanan yang Edward tinggali." Sutinah berucap malu-malu.

"Walaupun berbeda kalau kita menikmatinya maka itu yang akan membawa berkah." Ucap Edward membuat Suryono tertawa.

"Benar yang dikatakan Edward. Yang penting berkahnya." Dan semuanya tertawa dan dilanjutkan dengan makan bersama.

Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit, mereka telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Penuh dengan obrolan menyenangkan di antara mereka dan disisipkan candaan khas yang terlontar dari Suryono. Maklum, Suryono adalah salah satu pemain ketoprak di tempatnya tinggal.

"Nah, kang mas ajak mas Edward ke ruang tamu. Kalian bisa melanjutkan obrolan kalian di sana. Saya akan membereskan semuanya." Sutinah berucap seraya membereskan piring-piring kotor di meja.

Suryono segera bangkit dari bangkunya. "Biarkan ini semua dibersihkan oleh istriku yang cantik." Semburat mereka tercetak jelas di wajah tua Sutinah.

Edward tersenyum tipis ketika melihatnya. "Baik."

Edward mengikuti Suryono yang berada di depannya. Bukan ruang tamu tujuan mereka tetapi teras yang terdapat bangku kayu antik. Sebelum berbicara, Suryono mengeluarkan tembakau kering dan kertas linting. Edward melihat seperti ganja.

"Tenang, ini bukan ganja yang seperti Edward pikirkan." Edward menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ketahuan Suryono apa yang sedang dipikirkan Edward di kepalanya.

"Ini dinamakan dengan tembakau. Proses untuk menjadikannya tidak mudah, membutuhkan waktu lama. Saya lebih menyukai rokok yang seperti ini daripada rokok yang berada di warung." Lanjut Suryono Lintingan itu mulai terbakar. "Lebih alami."

"Apa bedanya pak ?"

"Banyak tetapi bapak akan menjelaskan lain waktu." Suryono terkekeh dengan asap yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Jadi apa yang ingin mas Edward tanyakan tentang wayang beber?" langsung Suryono menanyakan keinginantahuan Edward terhadap salah satu kesenian Indonesia itu.

"Sebentar pak. Saya ambil dulu berkas-berkas saya di kamar." Bergegas dengan cepat mengambil berkas di kamar dan segera kembali menempati tempat duduknya.

Suryono melihat Edward yang kembali membawa tas hitam jinjing. Edward mengeluarkan laptop tipis dan menyalakannya.

"Mungkin bapak bisa menceritakan tentang sejarah wayang beber." Tanya Edward ketika melihat daftar pertanyaan yang sudah dia buat di dalam laptopnya.

Suryono menghisap rokok buatannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Edward.

"Sejarah wayang beber ini sangat panjang sekali. jika kita ingin tahu sejarah wayang beber maka kita harus tahu darimana asal wayang itu sendiri. Tetapi akan menjelaskan sepintas dan lanjut dengan sejarah wayang beber. Seperti mas Edward ketahui bahwa Kesenian wayang sudah mendapatkan pengakuan dunia Internasional sebagai karya agung dunia dunia (_World Master piece of Oral and Intangible Heritage of Humanity_). Pengakuan ini dikukuhkan oleh UNESCO. "

Edward mengangguk. "Tidak salah jika Unesco mengakuinya kesenian wayang ini. karena memang wayang merupakan kesenian yang penuh akan makna dan keindahan."

"Betul itu yang mas Edward katakan. wayang memiliki sebuah kandungan makna di dalamnya. Wayang merupakan gambaran dari kehidupan manusia, baik secara individu maupun secara berkelompok, kumpulan dari moral manusia. Wayang itu sendiri berkembang sesuai dengan kehidupan dan peradaban manusia sejak zaman Ramayana dan zaman Mahabarata, zaman kerajaan Jawa serta zaman kemerdekaan di Indonesia. Hingga sampai saat ini wayang terus berkembang dan banyak memodifikasi bentuk wayang itu sendiri." Suryono membetulkan ucapan Edward dan menambahkan dengan perkataan yang membuat Edward takjub.

"Saya tidak menyesal dengan memilih judul yang saya ambil. Bapak menjelaskan baru sampai di sini saja sudah membuat saya kagum."

Suryono memberikan tawa yang khas. Asap rokok keluar dari mulutnya. "Memang ini salah satu kesenian yang membuat saya kagum juga. Saya lanjutkan lagi, dalam dunia pewayangan penuh dengan pesan-pesan kehidupan yang di mana terdapat renungan manusia terhadap hakekat hidup, asal dan tujuan hidup, hubungan gaib antara dirinya dan Tuhan, serta kedudukan manusia di alam semesta yang luas ini. Bisa mas Edward lihat dari jalan setiap cerita yang dibawakan. Tidak sembarangan kita mempertunjukan wayang tanpa ada makna atau pesan yang dibawakan dalam pertunjukan wayang itu." Suryono menghisap lagi rokoknya yang hampir hampir sebelum dia berbicara lagi. "Setiap pertunjukan wayang memiliki fungsi estetika dan dan sarat dengan kandungan nilai yang bersifat sakral dikarenakan wayang sejak dulu sudah menjadi sarana untuk pemujaan bagi roh nenek moyang sehingga tidak heran jika nilai yang terkandung pada Wayang sungguh kental dengan nilai-nilai bersifat sakral."

Edward dengan serius mendengarkan penuturan Suryono dan mengetiknya tanpa melewatkan apa yang Suryono ucapkan. Bagi Edward, penuturan Suryono begitu menarik dan penuh dengan fakta-fakta yang dia temukan dalam buku yang pernah dia baca.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sejarah wayang itu sendiri?" Edward bertanya mengenai kelahiran wayang.

"Menurut yang diceritakan oleh orang tua dan buku yang bapak baca. Asal-usul wayang di dunia ada dua pendapat. Pertama, bahwa wayang berasal dan lahir pertama kali di Pulau Jawa, tepatnya di Jawa Timur. Dan bahkan adanya yang mengatakan budaya wayang diperkirakan sudah lahir di Indonesia setidaknya pada zaman pemerintahan Prabu Airlangga, Raja Kahuripan. Tetapi sebenarnya sejak dulu manusia Indonesia sudah mengenal wayang. Terlihat dari sistem kepercayan animisme dan dinamisme. Sejak dulu, nenek moyang Indonesia menggunakan wayang sebagai rasa syukur kepda tuhan atau memuja leluhur mereka. Ini terlihat dari kata "wayang" diduga berasal dari kata "wewayangan" yang artinya bayangan. Dan pendapat kedua mengatakan wayang berasal India yang dibawa oleh para pedagang. Bapak yakin bahwa sebenarnya wayang merupakan kesenian asli bangsa Indonesia. Wayang ini hampir sama dengan pertunjukkan boneka yang berada di Cina maupun negara lain."

"Saya setuju dengan bapak. Saya pernah membaca buku yang saya lupa judulnya. Bukunya cukup tebal. Di dalam buku tersebut sama yang seperti bapak ceritakan. Saling membandingkan teori satu dengan lainnya untuk membuktikan asal wayang Indonesia ini." Edward menatap Suryono yang kini menyilakan kakinya. "Akhirnya berpendapat bahwa Wayang lahir di Indonesia."

"Begitulah. Sudah banyak buku yang menjelaskan asal-usul wayang." Rokok yang dipegang Suryono kini telah habis. Lelaki tua itu mulai membuat rokok lain. "Hampir semua yang saya baca, mengatakan bahwa wayang berasal dari Indonesia."

"Iya pak, seperti pendapat kedua yang bapak ucapkan bahwa wayang berasal dari India." Edward mengiyakan pernyataan Suryono sebelum dia mengatakan pendapat selanjutnya.

Suryono tidak menyanggah hanya tersenyum pada Edward. "Ya dan banyak juga yang menentangnya."

Edward mengangguk. Dirinya terlalu kagum dengan pengetahuan dari sumber primernya.

"Lalu bagaimana wayang beber itu lahir hingga menjadi punah seperti sekarang?" Edward bertanya terkait dengan asal usul wayang beber. Edward memberikan pertanyaan utama setelah dibuka dengan sejarah wayang.

Suryono terdiam sebentar. Mengambil napas kuat-kuat karena dia akan bercerita cukup panjang untuk hal satu ini.

"Apa mas Edward tahu apa arti wayang beber itu sendiri?" tanya Suryono sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Edward.

Edward mengangguk karena dia mengetahuinya. "Tentu. Wayang Beber adalah pertunjukan yang di mana jalan cerita tergambarkan pada suatu kain dan cara penggunannya dengan cara dibentangkan."

"Bapak kagum dengan pengetahuan yang dimiliki mas Edward. Bahkan orang Indonesia belum tentu tahu tentang kesenian ini."

Edward tersanjung dengan pujian yang diberikan Suryono padanya. "Terima kasih pak. Saya pernah mencari tentang Wayang Beber."

"Bapak akan melanjutkan mengenai sejarah Wayang Beber."

Edward mengangguk. "Silahkan pak."

"Jadi begini, Wayang Beber ini mula sekali diciptakan pada zaman Majapahit. Wayang Beber tumbuh dan lahir dari keraton. Ini terlihat dari ornamennya yang halus. Seperti yang bapak katakan tadi, Wayang beber sendiri sudah berkembang dalam kehidupan masyarakat Jawa terutama pada zaman Majapahit. Wayang beber telah berkembang menjadi pertunjukan yang populer di lingkungan kerajaan Majapahit. Ini tidak terlepas dengan kejayaan Majapahit kala itu sehingga Wayang Beber menjadi salah satu primadona pada masa tersebut. Apa mas Edward pernah mendengar kisah Jaka Tingkir?"

Edward mencari jawaban tentang pertanyaan yang diajukan Suryono. "Tidak pak. Saya tidak pernah mendengar kisah Jaka Tingkir."

"Perlu mas Edward ketahui bahwa Jaka tingkir adalah seorang anak dari ki Ageng Pengging yang tertuduh menjadi pemberontak Kerajaan Demak. Dan dihukum mati. Ki Ageng Pengging ini menyelenggarakan pertunjukan wayang beber untuk istrinya yang hamil tua. Ki Ageng Pengging sangat menyukai pertunjukkan kesenian wayang beber. Sampai-sampai ketika anaknya lahir, Ki Ageng memberikan puteranya dengan nama Mas Karebet. Karebet merupakan nama lain dari wayang beber." Suryono menjelaskan kisah Jaka Tingkir yang namanya diambil dari pertunjukan wayang beber.

"Lalu, Bagaimana kelanjutan dari perkembangan wayang beber setelah Majapahit mengalami kemunduran ? Apakah wayang beber tetap digemari oleh masyarakatnya?" beruntut Edward bertanya.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus mas Edward." Asap berbentuk lingkaran keluar dari mulut Suryono. "Setelah Kerajaan Majapahit mengalami kemunduran akibat dari perang saudara dan serangan dari Kerajaan Demak maka di sinilah awal Wayang Beber mengalami pasang surut. Perlahan tapi pasti, wayang beber menjadi larut dalam kemunduran tersebut. Jangan lupakan peran Kerajaan Demak karena ketika Kerajaan Demak berhasil mengalahkan kerajaan Majapahit, Raden Patah memberikan perintah untuk membawa hasil kebudayaan kerajaan Majapahit untuk dibawa ke Demak yang dimaksudkan sebagai lambang berlangsungnya kerajaan kesatuan Majapahit tetapi dalam bentuk baru. Awalnya wayang beber masih dimainkan di Kerajaan Demak bahkan Raden Patah bertindak sebagai dalangnya. Namun ketika Wali Songo mengatakan dilarangnya yang meilhat hal tersebut tidak menyetujui dengan adanya Wayang Beber yang berupa gambar dengan wujud manusia yang tergambar di gulungan kain. Karena dalam suatu hadist mengatakan bahwa gambar tidak boleh menyerupai bentuk manusia sehingga bentuk wayang pun tidak lagi mendekati bentuk manusia namun semakin jauh dari bentuk manusia biasa. Dan Mas Edward tahu kemana arah penjelasan saya ini."

Edward menghentikan untuk mengetik. Mencoba menjawab pernyataan Suryono. "Dengan begitu, melihat hal tersebut para wali songo itu tidak menyetujui dengan adanya Wayang Beber yang berupa gambar dengan wujud manusia yang tergambar di gulungan kain. Karena dalam suatu hadist mengatakan bahwa gambar tidak boleh menyerupai bentuk manusia sehingga bentuk wayang pun tidak lagi mendekati bentuk manusia namun semakin jauh dari bentuk manusia biasa. Seperti itu yang dapat saya tangkap. Sangat disayangkan sebenarnya."

Suryono senang dengan jawaban yang diberikan Edward. "Dengan kata lain, Islam merupakan salah satu faktor terbesar dari kehadiran wayang beber saat ini. Setelah adanya perubahan secara besar-besaran yaitu perubahan bentuk wayang yang dari yang digambarkan menjadi wayang yang dapat digerakkan yang dikenal sekarang sebagai Wayang Purwa. Dan bagi bapak, tidak dipungkiri masyarakat pada masa sekarang lebih mengenal Wayang Purwa atau wayang kulit daripada Wayang Beber yang merupakan nenek moyang dari wayang Purwa. Ini tidak terlepas dari perubahan sosial yang terjadi di masyarakat seperti saat para wali yang menyebarluaskan Wayang Purwa pada masyarakat dikarenakan wayang beber menyalahi syariat agama Islam. Begitulah roda sejarah berputar. Tidak semuanya berada di puncak. Ada saat untuk berada di posisi paling terendah."

"Benar pak. Perubahan dan perkembangan pada Wayang Beber dan Wayang Purwa memberikan sebuah jarak yang begitu besar pada keduanya. Ketika Wayang Beber mengalami perkembangan surut dan menuju kematian, berbeda dengan Wayang Purwa yang berkembang hingga sekarang. Dan masyarakat juga turut berperan andil dalam hal ini." Edward menambahkan pendapatnya.

Suryono melanjutkan ucapannya. "Selain itu Wali Songo terutama Sunan Kalijaga menggunakan Wayang Purwa sebagai media dakwah dan syiar Islam dalam mengajarkan agama Islam pada masyarakat yang masih menganut ajaran nenek noyang mereka atau agama Hindu-Budha. Bagaimana mas Edward? Apa sejauh ini masih mas Edward pahami?"

"Saya sangat paham pak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pertanyaan selanjutnya apa?"

"Setelah mengenai sejarah wayang beber. Apakah jalan cerita wayang beber sama dengan wayang yang berkembang saat ini?"

"Sebelum saya akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Mas Edward perlu tahu bahwa Wayang Beber terdiri dari adegan-adegan yang dilukiskan pada kain yang dihaluskan. Dahulu dilukis pada lulup kulit kayu waru. Warna dalam ornamen gambarnya sebagian diimbuhi perada emas. Umumnya satu cerita berisi 16 adegan dan terdiri dari 4 gulungan, jadi tiap gulungan terdiri 4 adegan. Berbeda dengan wayang-wayang lain, Wayang Beber ini, setelah dibeber wayang itu tidak dipegang oleh si Dalang, dia hanya menceritakan seja dari balik gambar. (Tidak dimuka seperti wayang-wayang yang lain). Umumnya selama 2 jam selesai. Jalan ceritanya sendiri bercerita tentang Raden Mas Panji."

"Raden Mas Panji?" Edward membeo.

Suryono menjawabnya. "Atau kita menyebutnya dengan cerita panji."

"Lalu apa yang diceritakan dalam cerita panji ini?" tidak berhenti Edward bertanya. Mempertanyakan apa saja yang menurutnya perlu ditanyakan.

"Jadi cerita Panji menceritakan kisah cinta Panji Asmoro Bangun yang merajut cintanya dengan Dewi Sekartaji Putri Jenggolo."

"Bagaimana cerita cinta antara keduanya?" Edward mempertanyakan alur cerita dari Panji Asmoro Bangun dan Dewi Sekartaji. Apakah akan sama dengan cerita Romeo dan Juliet yang seperti Edward ketahui?

Suryono mulai menjabarkan. "Inti dari cerita ini adalah pencarian Dewi Sekartaji yang tiba-tiba menghilang hingga Prabu Lembu Amijaya yang merupakan ayah dari Dewi Sekartaji ini mengumumkan sayembara yang berisi barangsiapa berhasil menemukan putri itu, akan dinikahkan dengan Dewi Sekartaji. Sayembara ini tentu saja didengar oleh Jaka kembang kuning atau Panji Asmarabangun. Berangkatlah Panji untuk mencari Dewi Sekartaji. Dan seperti akhir cerita yang lain, Dewi Sekartaji ditemukan dan dinikahkan dengan Panji Asmarabangun. Seperti itu sekilas tentang cerita panji."

Edward fokus dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Suryono. Perkataan Suryono kini tertuang dalam tulisan yang dia ketik. Ditambah dengan bumbu-bumbu lain dari Edward.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pertunjukan wayang beber itu sendiri?"

Baru saja Suryono akan menjawabnya, Sutinah menghampiri Edward dan Suryono yang nampak asyik sedang berbincang.

"Sepertinya serius sekali." kata Sutinah memotong perbincangan antara Suryono dan Edward. "Ini ibu bawakan cemilan ringan untuk menemani kalian." Sutinah meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam dan teh manis dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Jadi ngerepotin bu."

Sutinah mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak kok. Saya senang jika ada tamu. Silahkan dinikmati." Sutinah mempersilahkan Edward untuk menikmati hidangan yang tersedia.

"Sudah, jangan malu-malu." Suryono menyilahkan Edward untuk meminum teh manis terlebih dahulu. "Bapak tahu sejak tadi pasti mas Edward kehausan."

Malu-malu Edward mengambil teh manis itu dan menyeruputnya. Suryono pun tertawa sedangkan Sutinah segera kembali ke dalam.

"Kalau begitu ibu tinggal ke dalam dulu. Ada yang perlu dikerjakan."

Sutinah masuk ke dalam dan perbincangan antara Suryono dan Edward berlanjut.

"Tadi sampai mana?"

"Panji Asmaro Bangun." Edward melihat ketikan terakhirnya.

"Perlu mas Edward ketahui bahwa Wayang Beber ini masih ada di Pacitan dan Wonosari yaitu di desa saya. Untuk dalang Wayang Beber harus berasal dari turun-temurun. Tidak boleh sembarangan orang yang boleh memainkannya. Di Karangmojo ini, keberadaan Wayang Beber masih dianggap benda keramat. Bila hendak dipentaskan, serangkaian upacara harus diadakan, dengan segenap sesaji dan bisa terbilang ruwet. Pertunjukan Wayang Beber diiringi dengan rebab. Bukan iringan musik gamelan yang seperti sekarang. Namun untuk sekarang seperti ini, pertunjukan Wayang Beber tidak hanya diiringi dengan irama rebab saja tetapi juga terkadang dengan iringan gamelan _kethiprak_. Bisa dibilang iringan pertunjukan Wayang Beber dari awal hingga akhir tetap sama atau monoton hanya menggunakan satu lagu saja." panjang lebar Suryono menjelaskannya.

"Selain Islam, irama musik yang monoton membawa pengaruh Wayang Beber itu sendiri." Edward manggut-manggut.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Selain itu rumitnya prosesi untuk mementaskan Wayang Beber, membuat kesenian tradisonal ini perlahan termakan oleh waktu."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kesenian tradisional ini adalah cikal bakal dari wayang yang dapat kita lihat seperti sekarang." Edward sangat menyayangkan masyarakat yang tidak peduli lagi dengan salah satu kesenian peninggalan masa lampau.

"Jika mas Edward ingin melihat pertunjukkan Wayang Beber, besok akan diadakan acaranya."

Edward tidak dapat mengungkapkan kebahagiannya ketika Suryono mengatakan hal yang sangat dia inginkan. Akhirnya Edward dapat melihat pertunjukan Wayang Beber yang selama ini hanya bisa dia lihat di _youtube_.

"Terima kasih sekali pak. Saya senang bisa melihat pertunjukkan Wayang Beber." Benar-benar Edward mengatakan kebahagiannya.

"Bapak juga senang mas Edward." Suryono menepuk punggung Edward pelan berulang kali.

Edward tersenyum kikuk.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu pak, sebenarnya ada tidak makna dari pertunjukkan Wayang Beber yang tadi bapak katakan bahwa pertunjukan ini masih bersifat keramat. Apakah ada fungsi lain selain sebagai hiburan?" Edward bertanya pada Suryono seraya menyesap teh manis panas itu.

Suryono mengikuti apa Edward katakan. Suryono meminum kopi hitam pelan-pelan.

"Tentu saja mas Edward. Selain berfungsi sebagai pertunjukkan kesenian, Wayang Beber juga sebagai alat perantara dalam mengusir hal-hal yang bersifat negatif. Untuk ruwatan, bersih desa maupun hal-hal yang lainnya yang bersifat tradisi Jawa. Dengan kata lain, pertunjukan Wayang Beber dijadikan prosesi ritual dalam perjalanan hidup manusia. Perlu mas Edward ketahui, generasi terdahulu menganggap pertunjukkan Wayang Beber sebagai ritus, yang terlebih dahulu diawali dan diakhiri oleh doa-doa, selamatan, dan srah-srahan."

"Ternyata di sini masih kuat untuk tradisi Jawa tradisional."

"Benar mas Edward. Namanya juga tradisi turun-temurun dari orang tua zaman dahulu. Mau tidak mau kita juga harus melestarikannya walaupun zaman sudah maju seperti sekarang." Suryono membenarkan ucapan Edward. "Terlalu kental hingga terkadang susah untuk dicairkan."

"Benar-benar menjaga tradisi."

Suryono mengangguk.

Tidak terasa perbincangan yang sudah memakan waktu hingga tengah malam ini harus diakhiri ketika Suryono melihat Edward menguap.

"Lebh baik mas Edward istirahat saja, ini sudah pukul satu malam. Besok pasti mas Edward banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan."

"Bapak juga. Lebih baik istirahat." Edward merengangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

Semuanya segera membubarkan diri dari halaman rumah Suryono. Edward segera meluncur ke kamarnya setelah dia berpamitan pada Suryono. Sedangkan Suryono nampak keluar rumah. Tidak langsung beristirahat.

Ketika Edward berada di kamarnya. Dia membuka laptop dan segera membuka _skype_. Melihat bulatan hijau di nama tunangannya. Tanpa basa-basi Edward menghubunginya. Tidak butuh lama hingga sesosok perempuan pirang berpipi tirus sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?" tanya Bella ketika melihat wajah Edward muncul di layarnya.

"Menyenangkan. Saat kita menikah nanti, aku akan membawamu ke sini dan memperkenalkan dengan keluarga yang aku tinggali. Banyak sekali pengetahuan dan pelajaran yang aku ambil di sini walaupun aku adalah orang baru di tempat ini." Edward menjabarkan keadaan dirinya pada Bella. "Mereka sangat baik dan menjagaku layaknya seorang anak."

Bella kembali tersenyum. "Aku senang saat kau berbicara seperti itu. Sepertinya bahagia sekali kau berada di sana."

"Tentu. Banyak hal baru yang dapat dipelajari."

"Andai aku dapat menemanimu di sana." Lirih suara Bella yang tertangkap di indera pendengaran Edward.

Buru-buru Edward menghibur Bella. "Kau memang selalu menemaniku _kok_. Di dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam."

Tersipu merona wajah Bella. Samar-samar merah tercetak jelas di sana. "Kau bisa saja. Apa yang kau dapatkan hari ini?"

"Banyak sekali."

Dan di malam yang sudah larut. Edward dan Bella menjalin cerita tentang kegiatan yang mereka lakukan hari ini. canda tawa terdengar bahagia dari keduannya. Hingga akhirnya sambungan mereka terputus ketika Bella menyuruh Edward beristirahat walaupun Bella masih merindukan suara dan wajah Edward.

Edward segera merebahkan diri di kasur. Berpetualang ke alam mimpi. Menanti hari esok yang lebih menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Matahari bergerak meninggi. Menyombongkan cahaya yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Menyilaukan namun orang-orang bersyukur dengan kesombongan matahari hari ini. Mereka membutuhkan cahayanya untuk berbagai aktivitas yang memerlukan cahaya itu. Begitu pula dengan Edward ketika matahari mulai merembes ke dalam kamar tidurnya, Edward terbangun. Bergegas dirinya membersihkan diri. Terlihat di meja makan yang terisi dengan makanan seperti tadi malam dengan tambahan sayur-mayur yang direbus ketika dirinya melewati meja makan tersebut.

Edward membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Setelahnya dia segera menikmati makanan yang berada di meja makan, rasanya berbeda namun sungguh enak seperti daging sapi panggang. Hari ini adalah pertunjukkan Wayang Beber akan digelar. Edward tidak sabar untuk melihatnya. Sungguh dia beruntung dapat menyaksikan pertunjukkan ini. Suara Sutinah menyapa Edward membuat Edward menoleh ke arah perempuan tua itu.

"Iya bu. Ini nikmat sekali." jawab Edward saat ditanya oleh Sutinah mengenai makanan yang sedang dia makan.

"Lanjutkan makannya. Ibu ke dapur dulu." Sutinah pergi dari sana.

Edward kembali menyantap makanannya hingga habis. Setelah itu, Edward kembali ke kamar dan mengetik laporan hasil perbincangan dengan Suryono semalam.

Edward akan benar-benar membuat hasil karya ilmiahnya menjadi memuaskan untuk semuanya. Dia tidak ingin mengecawakan semua orang yang telah mendukungnya termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Mengetik laporan hasil perbincangan semalam tidaklah mudah seperti yang dibayangkan. Edward tidak sembarangan mengetiknya. Tulisannya harus juga didukung dengan teori-teori ilmiah. Edward tidak menyadari siang kini telah berganti malam. Sudah cukup lama Edward mendekam di dalam kamar. Hingga suara ketukan halus terdengar.

Edward segera membukakan pintunya dan mendapati Sutinah tengah berdiri di sana.

"Sudah saatnya pertunjukkan Wayang Beber." Sutinah memberitahukan Edward tentang acara pertunjukkan yang akan segera berlangsung.

"Ba-baik bu." Agak kikuk Edward menjawabnya karena dia menyadari bahwa dirinya hanya menggunakan celana pendek saja. Edward malu ketika Sutinah berdiri dihadapannya dan menemukan dirinya seperti itu walaupun Sutinah tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, ibu akan menyiapakan sesajen terlebih dahulu. Nanti mas Edward bisa menyusul di lapangan sebelah sana." Sutinah menunjukkan arah lapangan dengan tangannya ke arah kiri.

Edward mengangguk. Sutinah sudah pergi. Kini Edward segera menutup laptopnya. Dia segera memakai baju yang sopan. Kaos lengan pendek dipadukan dengan celana jeans. Edward mengambil kamera agar dapat dia sertakan hasil jepretannya dibagian lampiran pada karya ilmiahnya. Merasa dirinya sudah siap. Edward segera keluar dari rumah Suryono dan Sutinah.

Edward berjalan menuju arah yang telah diberitahukan oleh Sutinah. Tempat berlangsungnya pertunjukkan sangat ramai. Banyak orang yang antusias dengan pertunjukkan Wayang Beber. Pedagang jajanan juga sibuk melayani para pembeli. Pertunjukan Wayang Beber malam ini membawa berkah tersendiri bagi para pedagang.

Seluruh orang malam itu menunggu dengan sabar pertunjukkan yang akan segera berlangsung. Sebelum pertunjukkan dimulai, Edward bertanya alasan orang-orang menonton pertunjukan Wayang Beber. Hasil yang didapatkan Edward, alasan mereka menonton karena mereka sangat menyukai jalan cerita walaupun Wayang Beber tidak semenarik seperti Wayang Purwa. Selain itu, bagi orang tua ingin memperkenalkan kepada anak-anak mereka tentang warisan budaya Indonesia.

Pertunjukkan diawali dengan Suryono berbusana Jawa lengkap mulai membuka sebuah gulungan kain berukuran sepanjang 3,8 meter dan lebar 75 sentimer yang berisi rangkaian adegan cerita Panji Asmaro Bangun diiringi dengan suara rebab. Orang-orang sudah duduk tenang di tempatnya. Waktu pertunjukkan akan memakan waktu dua jam. Penonton menyimak cermat pertunjukkan yang digelar. Suryono mengisahkan gulungan itu dari kiri ke kanan rangkaian lukisan dalam kain tersebut, menjadi uraian kisah yang menarik. Beberapa kali terdengar tepuk tangan ketika cerita tersebut mengisahkan Panji yang berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya.

Suara vokal Suryono menambah bumbu manis dalam pertunjukkan Wayang Beber. Kadang naik, kadang turun, dan sesekali tampak menegang. Suaranya disesuaikan dengan adegan cerita dalam kain tersebut. Jika ada adegan yang menyayat hati maka suara Suryono mengalun lirih. Jika ada adegan pertarungan maka suara Suryono akan meninggi. Edward sangat mengagumi suara vokal Suryono. Bahkan semua orang menyukainya. Kepiawaian Suryono membuat penonton enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Pertunjukkan berakhir ketika Suryono menyelesaikan cerita dari gulungan ke enam cerita Panji Asmarabangun. Riuh tepuk tangan bersahutan keras ketika Suryono menutup pertunjukkan kesenian tersebut. Dengan telaten, Edward dapat melihat Suryono kembali memasukkan gulungan-gulungan Wayang Beber itu ke dalam kotak kayu.

"Bagaimana pertunjukkannya, mas Edward?" Tanya Suryono pada Edward seraya menyalami penonton yang ingin bersamalan dengan dalang yang menghibur mereka.

"Sangat indah pak. Saya menyukai suara bapak yang membuat saya tidak berhenti berdecak kagum." Puji Edward pada Suryono. Edward tidak berbohong. "Benar-benar luar biasa."

Suryono tertawa senang. "Bapak senang bisa menghibur orang-orang."

Obrolan terus berlanjut hingga Edward dan Suryono berada di rumah. Bahkan saat dalam perjalanan, banyak orang yang ingin berfoto dengan Edward. Tentu saja Edward dengan senang hati melakukannya. Edward memanggil Suryono untuk berfoto dengannya. Suryono segera meluncur ke samping Edward dan mengabadikan momen indah bersama dengan orang-orang yang berada di desa Bejiharjo.

Hari-hari selanjutnya Edward habiskan bersama Suryono dan warga sekitar terkait dengan Wayang Beber sekaligus hal-hal yang lain. Edward sangat menikmati hari-harinya di desa ini. Sebuah desa yang menyimpan peninggalan barang bersejarah masa lampau dan tetap terjaga keasliannya. Edward dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Wayang Beber sesungguhnya adalah jejak nyata kebudayaan bangsa Jawa masa lalu bersifat amat kompleks. Wayang beber dipahami sebagai satu wahana seni pertunjukkan yang menggairahkan pada masanya. Di luar kisah roman percintaan antara panji Asmaro Bangun dan Dewi Sekartaji, dengan beragam versi penamaan mengalami pengkayaan imajinasi dari setiap suku bangsa. Edward berharap banyak dari orang-orang Indonesia lebih mengenal dengan salah satu jenis kesenian ini yang hampir punah ini. Jadilah orang yang dapat menghargai dan menyelamatkan kesenian yang merupakan salah satu identitas dari bangsa besar yaitu bangsa Indonesia. Ketika salah satu kesenian ini menghilang maka Indonesia akan mengalami pengkikisan dalam identitasnya. Edward sangat menyayangkan ketika kesenian masa lalu ini harus terkikis zaman di negeri sendiri.

Setelah Edward menyelesaikan urusannya selama dua minggu, Edward segara kembali ke Inggris dan menunjukkan hormat dan senangnya dengan kebaikan Suryono maupun Sutinah yang mau membantu dirinya. Tidak akan dia lupakan pengalaman yang pernah dia dapatkan dari pasangan tua tersebut. Banyak pelajaran yang dapat dia ambil dari keduanya. Kesederhanaan.

**THE END**

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya ikut Challenge ./. dan tema-tema yang ditawarkan cukup lumayan berat. Harus melihat kondisi negara sendiri. Tetapi itu tantangan tersendiri bagaimana saya menggambarkan negara tercinta ini yang sudah berumur 69 tahun. Akhir kata terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
